User blog:Starflight897/PeltWings
__TOC__ Rules As PeltWings are a unofficial tribe, no PeltWings can be made. Description Before The Hive PeltWings have the distinction of being the only tribe with fur. They have no scales, instead they are covered in short fur. The fur varies, usually looking similar to that of a cat. Golden lion-like fur is the most common, although cheetah or jaguar spots aren't that rare. PeltWings have retractable claws, kept sharp by scratching the trees at the edge of the Poison Jungle. A line of fur runs down the tribe's back in place of spikes. Their wings are feathered, silent flight. Their claws are sharper than those of most tribes. PeltWings can retract their claws so the sharp points aren’t worn down. After The Hive The HiveWings were afraid of the PeltWings incredible physical ability, they wanted to show control. They cut the PeltWings line of fur short, similar to a military buzzcut. Their feathers are clipped to make noise when they fly so they can’t escape. Their claws are cut monthly, the once sharp blades nearly harmless. If a PeltWing is suspicious or causing trouble, they get declawed entirely, the threat enough to keep them in line. Like the SilkWings, they have a silver band around their wrists. Unlike the SilkWings, theirs can also send out a electric shock, just enough to slow their muscles and prevent escape. Abilities No real special abilities exist in this tribe, they just have great physical skills. PeltWings have great senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Don't bother sneaking up on them, they will know you're there. They also are known for being fast and agile, running circles around the other tribes. Territory PeltWings had lived out on the “neck” of Pantala, their territory stretching from the edge of the Poison Jungle to where Yellowjacket Hive is now. They now share territory with the HiveWings and the SilkWings, forced into service for the HiveWings. Culture Religion PeltWing religion and culture was destroyed by the HiveWings, good opinions of Clearsight, the celebration of the LeafWings being killed, and the celebration of Queen Wasp were forced upon them. If you know who to ask, you will find that they believe Clearsight was wrong, they don't worship her like most tribes. Clans PeltWings live in families like lions, staying with their family. The HiveWings allowed them to stay that way, each clan being assigned a home out on the webs. Unlike SilkWings, they were allowed to choose their partners, likely so they didn’t revolt, as they would be dangerous. Having a partner in a different clan is the only way to change clans, and even then, only the male dragon changes. The younger dragons almost never start a new clan, each clan has around 20 dragons, and the older dragons die as new dragonets are born. Naming PeltWing names are derived from cat species, either the direct name, genus, or something similar. Examples: Leo Jaguar Tigeress Uncia Lynx Military The PeltWing military is currently working for the HiveWings, their speed and grace makes them better for working up on the webs, monitoring the SilkWings. They still are like the HiveWing-tamed PeltWings, their claws aren’t cut though. History Clearsight’s Arrival Clearsight arrived, sparking interest and curiosity in the PeltWings. They had never seen anything like her, all shining silver and black. As the years passed, however, they grew concerned about her descendents. The sheer number of them was worrying, there was enough to be a whole other tribe. The descendents eventually started looking similar, the HiveWing shape showing. When they started getting the poison stingers and other weapons the PeltWings grew afraid and stayed away from Clearsight and the new tribe. Tree Wars The PeltWings resisted the HiveWings, allied with the LeafWings. They were winning too, until Queen Lea was assassinated. Her death turned the tides, without her their strategy fell until they were overrun. The number of PeltWings fell from around 400 to 150, the HiveWings wiping them out. HiveWing Attack When the HiveWings had started trying to convince the rest of the continent to hand over the thrones, the PeltWings, alongside the LeafWings, refused. Later that night, the HiveWings attacked the PeltWing village. Many dragons died, and many more would have if a brave dragon, Onca, hadn’t warned the tribe. Onca’s dark pelt made her a great spy, and she had used that to great effect. Sadly, Onca got stung in the attack, dying a day later. Queen Lea’s Death The PeltWings would have won the Tree Wars, mostly because of Queen Lea’s strategizing. The HiveWings were quick to figure this out, sending a assassin after her. Lea was out patrolling the outside of their territory to check for spies when the assassin found her. Her body was found two days later, with a stinger puncture over her heart. Significant Members Cougar - First to greet Clearsight Puma - Secured LeafWing alliance Onca - Warned about HiveWing attack Lea - Last PeltWing queen Tribal Relations HiveWings PeltWings have a forced good opinion of the HiveWings, although internally they are seething with anger at the way they are treated. They envy the poison stingers, the only reason they were beaten. SilkWings SilkWings are neutral towards PeltWings, occasionally shifting more negatively or positively. The PeltWings rely on their fur for everything from camouflage to warmth, the SilkWings bright colors combined with hard scales are odd to them. It fascinates some of the PeltWings, while others find it weird and a reason to dislike them. LeafWings The PeltWings still hold on to the old alliance with the LeafWings. They know the LeafWing’s tricks and can find signs that they still live. When a few LeafWings hid in the greenhouse, they could tell, the older ones remember the LeafWing’s plant scent, slightly more exotic than the normal greenhouse plants. Category:Blog posts